One scare at a time please!
by TexasGril
Summary: Sgt. Best walked into the D's office and said "I need the both of you in parade now." Sam and Traci looked up, quickly got up and followed Frank into the parade room. As they walked in, they noticed Luke at the front of the room with several detectives from guns and gangs around the room. After quick hellos, Frank looked at Luke, "Lets get on with this Luke." One-shot!


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13 but during the UC.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sgt. Best walked into the D's office and said "I need the both of you in parade now."

Sam and Traci looked up, quickly got up and followed Frank into the parade room. As they walked in, they noticed Luke at the front of the room with several detectives from guns and gangs around the room. After quick hellos, Frank looked at Luke, "Lets get on with this Luke."

Luke stepped up to the board and started putting pictures up. "27th division stumbled onto a dumping ground. They found eight bodies that where left with no other means of identification but by dental records. " Sam nodded wondering why 27th division need help from any of them for this. Luke continued, "We have an idea who two of them are by tattoos," Luke pointed at two pictures, "these two have."

Luke took a deep breath, "Which concerns me because if we get confirmation back from the medical examiner we need to find who did this and quick."

Sam still was not getting it until Andrew, one of the detectives from guns and gangs, spoke up, "Ok. Have we confirmed yet if two of the bodies are your missing UCs? I mean two of them up there kind of look like them."

Luke looked at Sam and Traci, "We are getting Andy and Nick's dental records as we speak to see if this is them."

Sam's heart stopped. Traci stiffened next to him and clutched his hand.

Luke continues, "If it is not them, I need to know where they went and why they went off grid. I need boots on the ground, asking around finding out why I am missing two of my UCs on this task force. This is the second body dump in the past two weeks but the first were we have any UCs missing from the task force. "

Andrew nodded, "Ok, game plan?"

"Andrew I need you and your guys on the ground asking all your informants for information on Donny and Steven. We need to make as little noise as possible incase the case is still intact. Try to feel out where the UCs went and look in all the safe houses to see if they are hiding anywhere. We need them accounted for. The detectives out of 27th division are working the crime scene. "

Andrew nodded, 'Ok, guys lets get going." With that all the guns and gangs guys headed out the door.

Luke turned to Sam and Traci, "I need you guys to only look for Nick and Andy. You two know best how Andy thinks." Luke points to the picture that he had put Andy's name with a question mark under it. "I don't want to believe this is her. Not yet. We may have to change our thinking when we find out differently and be looking to prove Donny killed Nick and her. But I want to believe they are hiding. I am not sure why they haven't contacted anyone but lets hope ok."

Traci by this time is crying. Sam squeezed her hand, "We will start working on it."

Luke pushed a piece of paper across to Sam. "Here is all the information about their jobs, where they were staying and who they were working with. A copy of all their case notes and contact with their handler will be on your desk in an hour. I want to find them, I want to believe they are just hiding."

Sam nodded, "So do I."

Luke looked at Frank, "I am headed back to 27th to help with the crime scene. I will be in touch."

Frank nodded.

Frank then turned to Traci and Sam, "You two going to be able to do this?"

Sam walked up to the front studying the pictures, "Yes and we will."

Sam grabbed the pictures and took them into the D's office. Traci followed him.

* * *

It had been two days since Sam and Traci had been briefed that two UCs were in the wind and twelve bodies between the two dumps had been found. They had called in favors with informants; they had scoured over the case file and even enlisted help from the rookies for ideas. Traci walked up to Sam's desk and put a bag on Sam's desk. "We have to eat, open the bag, take out the sandwich and eat. I know you have not been home since we found out. Its your usual."

Sam looked at the bag and started to open it when Luke walked in. Sam watched Traci grip the edge of the desk as he stood up. Luke sat down in the chair next to Traci's desk. "None of the bodies are them."

Sam let out a big sigh not realizing he had been holding his breath when Luke walked in.

"But all of the bodies worked with Nick and Andy in some way or fashion. The two with the tattoos were considered Andy's favorites. Word is Donny is hunting for a mole and these got in the way. We have no signs that he is holding anyone, so where could they be? I don't want to think the worst but this is not like them to not check in."

Sam sat on the edge of his desk, "I have been reading over the case notes, do we know where the product is coming from? Does it come by air, sea or truck? Donny has ties to the states could they have moved up and left the country?"

Just as Sam said that, Andrew walked into the room. "I think we may have a lead to where they went, just not what is going on."

Andrew handed Sam a disc and motioned for him to put it into the computer. Sam took the disc, put it the disc drive while Andrew, Luke and Traci got into position around the computer.

The disc auto played and the video came up. Andrew started talking, "This is at the border crossing near Niagara Falls, watch closely."

They watched as people approached the desk, showed passports, the passports were scanned and then let into the country. That is when Sam sucked in some air. There was Andy standing with two other people, one of them Nick handing over passports. At first it was hard to tell if it was her, until he watched her purposely turn toward the camera and stare for a minute. Nick did the same thing a minute later. The other guy with them avoided the camera as much as possible. They were cleared by border patrol and walked away.

"So she is in the U.S?" Traci asked puzzled.

Luke and Andrew stared at each other. Sam watched them intently, "You plan on enlightening us?"

Andrew turned to Sam, "The time stamp shows they left the two days before the second body dump was found. We haven't seen any traffic on the passports they have or footage to suggest they have come back into the country. "

Traci fidgeted behind Sam, "Do we know who the third guy was with them?"

Luke dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling. He then stared at the pictures on the white board. He walked over and pulled one of the male pictures down and wrote his name on it. "This is him, so to answer your next question, no he is not with them."

Sam tried to gather his thoughts, "So last visible contact with Andy or Nick was four days ago and the one person that was with them is dead, found two days ago."

Traci started fidgeting with her hands, "Have we heard anything else?"

Andrew and Luke shook their heads.

"We have wires and cameras all over where they were working and they have not turned up or been spoken about at all," said Luke.

Andrew patted Luke on the back, "I have to go. We still have eyes on so hopefully we will hear something soon."

Luke followed Andrew out.

Sam and Traci spent the rest of the day hunting for clues.

* * *

It had now been official six days since Andy and Nick were seen crossing the border, four days since the bodies were found. Sam had called in favors everywhere, even had gone out looking for them and still came up with nothing. She can't be dead he thought, he would know right? He would be able to feel it he thought.

Sam pulled into the station and noticed Luke's car was at the station already. He quickly got out of the truck and headed in hoping it was good news. He opened the door to find Traci standing there. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Traci?"

"Everyone is in parade, they are sending someone into the bar to talk to them."

"They found them?"

Traci and Sam walked quickly into the parade room, "They walked into the bar last night. They still have not made contact with their handler. So we are not sure what is going on."

She is alive was all Sam kept saying to himself.

* * *

Traci and Sam planted themselves on a table and waited for Andrew to start talking. Frank walked in and nodded to Andrew and Luke.

"Ok, here is the plan of operation. We are sending in Doug here as a patron who gets to fresh with Andy. We know from past experience that Donny does not like paws on the help. We are hoping when Nick bounces Doug out, we can get some information. Nick knows Doug and will know what is going on."

Luke turned to Traci and Sam, "I need you guys to man the van for audio and video. Dov is going to be the responding officer to the fight out front or the drunk guy out front so Doug gets removed quickly. 911 already knows. Luke and I, along with my team will be in the building next door and stationed around the bar watching to for any of Donny's guys."

"Any questions?"

Sam spoke up, "Do we know what happened to them? Why they suddenly showed up?"

Andrew shook his head, "Nope they walked in last night and had drinks around 11 pm. Shocked the surveillance team. They didn't go to their cover apartment last night so we are not sure where they are staying. We are hoping to get some answers tonight."

Frank stood up, "dismissed and get your game faces on for tonight."

* * *

It was 8 pm when Sam and Traci got into the van to help with surveillance. Doug had been sitting at the bar for over an hour when Sam started watching. It seemed like forever but an hour later, Sam watched as Andy walked in with Nick. He didn't notice anything was wrong with her. She didn't limp; she didn't seem to be in any pain, all seemed normal.

Traci and Sam listened to the conversation intently, while they waited for Doug to start his routine.

It was not long before Andy walked up to the bar to order a drink. It was show time. Doug grabbed Andy and pulled her into his lap. "Hey sweet thing lets you and me party."

Andy tried to sit up, "Uh, no. Let me go."

Doug would not let her go he kept pawing at her. Nick watched this from across the room and jumped up along with a few of Donny's men. Nick tapped Doug on the shoulder, "I do believe the lady said No. Let her go, now!" Nick was growling at this point.

Doug let her go and Andy quickly stood up. Nick grabbed Doug by the arm and dragged him to the back door. Donny's men quickly surrounded Andy and led her back to the table. Nick quickly made it to the back door, "What the hell man?" Nick seethed quietly.

Before Doug could answer, Nick punched him in the chest. Doug felt something slip into his shirt pocket. Nick then shoved Doug out the back door. Nick turned and closed the door.

Doug pretended to stumble outside and Dov pulled up out front. Dov went through the whole drunk in public stop. He noticed Andy and Nick walking out with the two others as he put Doug in the back seat.

Dov pulled away from the curb and drove back to the station. Everyone slowly made their way back. Luke and Andrew were the last to arrive. Sam, Traci and Doug were already in the D's office with the small thumb drive in their hand.

Sam held it up for them when they walked in.

Luke opened his laptop and plugged in the flash drive. They slowly went through all the video they had recorded, pictures and case notes. Luke looked up at Sam, "There is nothing here that explains why they disappeared or the bodies. What the hell?"

Just as Sam was about to say something, the front desk rookie walked up, "Detective Nash, there is someone here to see you. She requested a private meeting in interrogation room 1."

Nash turned to Sam, "What the hell Alex, we are in a meeting."

Alex looked at Nash, "She said it was important. She was very convincing."

Luke jumped up, "I have a hunch, go meet this person. Maybe Andy sent her."

Traci walked towards Interrogation room 1, while Sam, Luke and Andrew followed her.

Traci opened the door at the same time the rest of the crew went into observation.

As far as the guys in observation could see the room was empty.

Traci walked into the interrogation room and saw a blond blue eyed, female in black jeans and button down purple top with high heels. Traci shut the door. "Hi, I am Detective Nash, how can I help you?"

The female smiled, pushed off the wall and looked at Traci, "Hi Traci!"

"Oh My God, Andy!" Traci screamed. The guys behind the glass jaws hit the floor. That did not look like Andy, they only could tell by her voice.

Andy turned to the glass, "I know your hiding back there Luke! What the hell? You trying to get me killed. Word on the street is your looking for me. What gives?"

Traci stepped towards Andy, "Andy we had a bunch of bodies turn up and you guys fell off the map. We thought one of the bodies was you."

Andy shook her head, "Donny sent us into New York to pick up a load. Nick and I were told to come back by boat. Jerry was told to come back by train. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Nick and I. We did the buying, picked up and brought it back. We are gearing up for the big one that will end this UC in three weeks. We didn't know Donny cleaned house until we got back yesterday. Donny is not insisting we stay with him until this big job is up."

Traci hugged Andy, "God it is so good to see you. We really thought we had lost you guys."

Andy let go of Traci, "I am sorry Traci. We really didn't know you guys thought we were part of the bodies. We were being watched when we left so we couldn't tell anyone. Look I have to go before I am missed. "

Traci opened the door and there stood Luke. Andy punched Luke.

Luke just stood there, "You scared the crap out of us. I didn't know what else to do. I thought you were truly dead."

Andy punched him again, "Sucks to Suck huh! I have to jet I will be in touch." With that Andy put on headed out.

Sam watched the whole interaction from a distance go down. He didn't want to walk out from the observation room because if he got near Andy he was going to grab her and never let her go. Sam sighed and shook his head. He walked up to Luke, Traci and Andrew.

"Well, now we know," said Traci. "She looked good. She lost some weight, looks tired but other than that, she is walking, breathing and will be home soon."

Sam nodded, "I think on that note, I am going home and sleeping for days after all this."

Luke looked at the group, "I can't do that, I have to get ready for the big bust she just told me is going to happen."

Sam smiled and repeated Andy's line, "Sucks to Suck, bro!" Traci snickered.

Sam and Traci headed back to the D's office to pack up and get ready to go home.

* * *

As Sam drove home, he smiled. Traci was right. She did look good. Sure she had lost a little weight, looked tired but she was walking, talking and breathing. At the beginning of the week he thought he had lost her for good. Now that he knew she would be home soon, he could plan. Plan to get his Andy back because they had their scare for this OP. He couldn't take another scare. Only one scare at a time please, he thought. Only one scare at a time.


End file.
